


A heated night

by Jess81



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Sting is a normal young man. One day he's recruited to join the harem of the princess Yukino. It's the beginning of a new life.Wow this summary kinda sucks lol
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> New story. I love StingYu and I think there's not enough fic with them as the main pairing. So here it is and their theme song is 'For you' (from Fifty shades freed I think).
> 
> Enjoy!

Sting lived in town with his mother. His father passed away a few years ago and

he continued his business which was blacksmith. He helped his mom the best

he could but money was always a problem. They were already late for this

month's rent. The blonde young man was eating his lunch in his usual tavern.

The food was cheap and somewhat good. 

Hank : Here, some more wine *he poured the liquid in his glass*

Sting : Not too much, I still have to work the afternoon.

Hank : Yeah, yeah.

Sting : It's crowded today *he kept eating his plate*

Hank : Not for my cuisine I'm afraid.

Sting : What's going on ?

Hank : They're agitated because the princess's assistant is coming in town.

The blacksmith didn't seem to understand what it meant. 

Hank : Do you live in a cave or what ?

Sting : I just work a lot. Now explain, please. 

Hank : Princess Yukino has a harem and Lady Orland is looking for a new guy.

Sting : So all these guys are here for that ?

Hank : Of course. If you're chosen, your family is well paid every month.

The young man shrugged. It was hard to believe such a kinky idea but he didn't

care. He didn't want to sell himself. He paid and was about to leave.

Hank : She'll be here at 3pm if you're interested.

Sting : No thanks. 

He was working on a sword. A knight ordered it and he was supposed to finish

the weapon today. He looked at his clock. 2.30 pm. He was almost done so he

would have time to...

No way, I'm not doing that ! He thought. 

It would be easy money though. The more he tried to ignore the thought, the

more it crossed his mind. He glanced at the clock again. 2.45 pm. Maybe he

could just take a peek. It wouldn't hurt, right ? He left his workshop. 

Minerva climbed down the carriage. She hoped she would find what she was 

looking for in this town. She went in the tavern filled with young men. They all

seemed eager to be chosen and to serve the princess. She studied them in

silence for a while. 

Minerva : *she stopped in front of one of them* What's your name ?

Sting : I'm Sting, milady.

Minerva : How old are you ? 

Sting : Twenty. 

Minerva : *she grabbed his face and turned it on the side* How did you get that scar above your eye ?

Sting : An accident when I was little.

He was playing alone in his father workshop pretending to be a pirate. He

wasn't paying attention and a tool fell on his head. His mother found him

unconscious on the floor and panicked. One of the worst days of her life. She

screamed and cried. His father came running and took him to a healer. The

little boy survived but with a scar. 

Minerva : Mmmm it looks good on you *she let go of his face* Tell me...Are you a virgin ? 

Sting : No.

He could thanks his bestfriend Lila for that. They have known each other since 

childhood and lost their virginity together. Everyone -including Sting- believed

that they would end up married. However she ran off with some rich merchant 

a year ago. End of the story. 

Minerva : *she smiled* That's a good thing. So what do you say, Sting ? Do you want to join the harem ?

He hesitated. He didn't plan any of this but his ego got flattered when Lady

Orland asked him these questions. 

Minerva : Sting ?

Sting : Yes. 

Minerva : Then you have two hours to sort your things. The meeting point is here. Write on a paper your address and the name of your next of kin. For the money.

He nodded. What just happened ? 

Olivia (Sting's mom) : I don't want my son to be a sex toy !

Sting : *he sighed* I know it's not what you dreamed of but it's good money.

Olivia : But we already have money ! With your work and mine...

Sting : Not enough. Look Ma, I want you to have a roof over your head and good food in your stomach. You deserve it. 

Olivia : The price to pay is too high.

Sting : *he grabbed her hands* No. Plus I won't be alone. There's already other guys so I won't work all the time. 

Olivia : I don't know what to say.

Sting : *he hugged her* I'm not sure how it works so goodbye for now. Tell Tom to finish the sword and to take other orders.

Olivia : I will.

They arrived at the castle.

Sting : Wow, I'm really going to live here ?

Minerva : More or less. You'll live in the harem with the other guys and you'll see the princess's wing when she wants you to visit her *she left the carriage* Grab your stuff and follow me.

He did as told and they went inside. The castle was huge and well decorated.

They saw a lot of people coming and going as they walked through hallways.

Finally Minerva pushed opened a door and he was in the harem. The young 

men stopped what they were doing and looked at him. 

Minerva : Meet Sting, he's the new guy.

They greeted him.

Sting : *nervously* Hey.

Minerva : The princess will be busy tonight with a dinner but she'll come tomorrow. Rogue ?

Rogue : Yes, milady.

Minerva : Explain Sting how it works. I need to go see Yukino.

Rogue : I will.

The brunette left.

Rogue : Come with me, I'll show you your room.

Sting : Thanks. So, what happened to the other guy ? 

Rogue : William was the first recruit and the princess decided to give him his freedom back. He's gonna get married.

Sting : That's good for him. How is the princess ? I've never seen her. 

Rogue : She's very beautiful. You'll see her tomorrow anyway with Lady Orland.

Sting : She seems to trust you.

Rogue : Mmmm *he opened a door* Your room.

The blonde young man was amazed. The room was bigger than the one he had 

back home. The bed looked so comfortable with its white sheets. 

Rogue : Impressive, eh ?

Sting : Yeah ! I can't believe I'm going to actually live here.

Rogue : Three meals a day too. I love that part. We can do a lot of things in the harem. Cooking, sports, reading...You'll get used to everything.

Sting : All that just by sleeping with the princess.

Rogue : Yup.

Sting : What's the deal with you and Lady Orland ?

Rogue : *he cleared his throat* Well, as the princess's assistant she also has access to the harem. Whenever she gets a scratch.

Sting : And I bet you helped her with that.

Rogue : *he blushed* Yes.

The new recruit chuckled. He felt like he just made a friend and now he was 

really curious about Yukino.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Sting had discussed with his 'coworkers'. They were ten. He learned that the

princess didn't visit them all the time. No orgies either. She was dirty minded

but not to that point. The food was delicious and the young man understood

why Rogue loved it so much. Eating to his heart's content was something he

appreciated. He could get used to such a life. He didn't meet the princess yet

though. He got more and more curious. Yukino. It rolled on the tongue. In the

late afternoon the main doors opened and Lady Orland appeared. 

?: Thank you, Minerva. 

The brunette stepped aside revealing the princess. The boys bowed.

Yukino : Hello, everyone *she smiled* Had a good day ?

Most of the guys started to speak at the same time trying to catch her attention. 

Sting just stared at her. She had short white hair and chocolate eyes. She was

pretty and had a curvy body. 

Yukino : *she looked at him* You must be Sting. 

Sting : Yes, princess.

She kept looking at him. Studying him. He felt a bit uncomfortable.

Yukino : You'll join me after dinner.

Minerva : As you wish, your highness. Sting, a maid will serve your dinner and another will prepare you. 

He nodded not knowing if he should say anything. 

Yukino : *walking away with Minerva* Nice pick. 

Minerva : I thought you'd like him. 

His dinner was light. He musn't be sleepy. 

Rogue : Your first day here and already chosen.

Sting : Any tips ?

Rogue : Just relax. She won't ask anything crazy. 

Maid : Your bath is ready.

Sting : Oh, thanks.

After that she dressed him with white pants.

Sting : Eh, I'm just wearing that ?

Maid : That's what the princess requested. Lady Orland is waiting for you.

Sting : Alright, thanks. 

He joined Minerva and they walked towards Yukino's wing.

Minerva : Nervous ?

Sting : I don't know what to expect. 

Minerva : Whatever happens you're going to enjoy it.

However his mind was racing. What if he got performance issues ? 

Minerva : We're here *she opened a door*

He followed her inside and looked around. This was a huge condo inside the

castle. Full of white and blue. Her favorite colors perhaps. A pool, there was a

freaking pool ! A maid was waiting with a towel near the water. Then he

noticed that the princess was swimming. Birth naked. From where he was

standing he had a full view on her butt. He swallowed with difficulty and tried

to look away. Minerva was gone. He heard some splashing noises and looked 

at the pool again. Yukino was walking up the stairs and now he could see her

chest. His pants tightened. Performance issues ruled out. The maid helped her

drying herself and putting on a silky robe. 

Yukino : Thank you. You can leave us now.

The woman nodded and walked away.

Yukino : If you want a drink, there's wine. Food too.

Her voice was sweet and innocent but the light in her eyes told another story. 

Sting : I'll help myself *he poured some wine*

He needed to focus on something. He felt a bit overwhelmed. The princess 

grabbed grapes and sat on a chair. Then she spoke.

Yukino : Touch yourself.

Sting : *he chocked on his drink* W-what ?

Yukino : You heard me. Drop your pants and do as told.

He hesitated. Of course he had already done that but never with a witness. He

looked at her and saw she was getting impatient. Maybe she would fire him !

He bit his lips and got rid of his pants. He still had a bulge which was good.

Yukino stared at him as he grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it. He moaned

softly. His nervousness was gone. The white-haired girl took a grape and ate it

very slowly. That gesture turned him on even more and he started to imagine 

her mouth around him. Oh yeah, that would be so hot and good ! 

Yukino : *she got up* I thought you'd never start. 

She kissed him deeply while her hand replaced his on his lenght. She stroked

him which made him moan in her mouth. She finished him off and pulled

away. She cleaned her hand with a small towel. He stood there catching his

breath slightly dazed. What a woman ! He walked to her before spinning her

around and kissing her passionatly. She was caught by surprise. Usually her

boys didn't dare to take the lead but it was a nice change. He opened up her

robe and let it fall on the floor. He missed her beautiful body. He left a trail of

kisses on her neck and collarbone. His hands roamed on her naked self. A

moan escaped from her lips. 

Sting : You're driving me crazy.

Yukino : Same.

She had desired him since Minerva introduced him. Waiting through dinner was

torture. Swimming in the pool was a way to cool down a little. And a way to

tease him too. He sucked on her neck making her wet.

Yukino : The bed.

He picked her up and walked there. Of course the bed was big too like

everything in the room. He layed her on it while kissing her. She pulled him

closer eager to feel his skin on hers. He was really excited and he didn't know

how much longer he could wait. He got an idea and smirked. 

Yukino : What ?

Sting : Tell me, princess, do you want me to go down on you ? *he licked her earlobe tenderly*

Yukino : Y-yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I think next chapter will be the last :)

He kissed her deeply. Her lips were soft and addictive. It was hard to pull away

but he did to take care of her chest. He took one nipple in his mouth and

sucked it slowly. 

Yukino : Ohhhh....

It had been a long time since someone made her head spin like that. Her heart

beat faster as his mouth worked its way down to her belly. He spread her legs

and stopped. 

Yukino : What now ?

Sting : *he chuckled* Someone is impatient. I bet you like giving orders *he smirked again* Give me one then. 

Yukino : You're very cocky.

He wondered if he had gone too far. Maybe she didn't like his attitude. 

Yukino : Lick me.

Sting : As you wish.

He kissed the inside of her thighs sending shivers down her spine. She bit her 

lower lip in anticipation. He smiled to himself before starting to lick her. 

Yukino : Uhhhh....

He explored her folds encouraged by her reactions. When she moaned his name

several times in a row his crotch hardened even more. He groaned when she

pulled on his hair. 

Yukino : Sorry.

Sting : No, I don't mind *he went back in a sweet spot he had found*

Yukino : Oh god uhhhhh....

She started to move her hips and he guessed she was close. 

Yukino : Yes ! Yessss....Uhhhhh....*she came*

The young man cleaned her before lying on his back beside her. She was

catching her breath and coming down from her orgasm. 

Sting : So you enjoyed it *he smiled*

She didn't answer and kissed him instead. He ran his hand in her hair. It was

smooth. 

Yukino : Since you enjoy being bossed around, I say enough foreplay. Let's get the real thing started.

Sting : I like your thinking. 

Yukino : Less talking, more action.

He chuckled and rolled on top of her. He propped himself on his forearms to not

crush her under his weight. He kissed her and slid in her....

He grabbed one of her legs and placed it around his waist. He moved deeper 

and faster inside of her. She moaned loudly and scratched his back. 

Sting : T-tiger uhhhhh....

He hit a perfect spot and she almost lost her sanity. Her toes curled. 

Yukino : Uhhhhh uhhhh I'm gonna....

He groaned as she rode her second climax of the evening. She was so sexy and

pretty...His own orgasm took him by surprise because he was focused on her.

He buried his face in her neck to catch his breath. After a while he rolled on his

back. They were both thinking that it was their best sex ever. 

Yukino : You were amazing. 

Sting : Thanks, you too. 

They layed in silence. He wondered if he was supposed to leave now it seemed 

to be over for the night. She sighed and layed her head on his chest listening to

his heartbeat. 

Sting : What now ? 

Yukino : Cuddling. 

She was fast asleep and he was left alone with his trail of thoughts. He knew

that he wanted to be chosen by her everytime. The others could all sleep with

Minerva ! He really had enjoyed himself and for the first time he didn't think

about Lila with regrets. 

Months later 

Time flew by quickly. Sting was living a good life and was happy. His wish was

granted because Yukino only chose him. He was so proud of that fact. They

would meet a couple of times per week. They learned to know each other. They 

had a routine and he was taken aback when she asked him a simple question. 

Yukino : Do you want to go see your mother ?

Sting : Of course I'd love that but why now ? I mean I thought Minerva was in charge of this kind of requests ? 

Yukino : You're right but I thought you'd be happy. Take three days off. My treat *she smiled*

Sting : I guess I'll pack.

Yukino : *she wrapped her arms around his waist* Don't forget to come back. 

Sting : As if I could *he kissed her softly*

He was packing light. He didn't need that much clothes. He was impatient to see

his mom's surprised and delighted face. It had been months after all. 

Rogue : Hey. 

Sting : *he jumped up* Rogue ! I already told you to stop lurking in the shadows.

Rogue : Sorry *he frowned* Why are you packing ?

Sting : Yukino just gave me a few days off. 

Rogue : Mmm you're her favorite after all. 

It was true. Since he came to the harem the princess was only with him and half

the guys were asked to go home for good. This was why he got scared when

Yukino told him to go see his mom. What if she didn't want him anymore and 

was letting him down slowly ? He didn't know if he could bare it.

Rogue : I'll see you when you get back. If I'm still there *he smiled* Maybe she'll get rid of us to have you only. 

Sting : Maybe she won't. I don't know. I don't even know if I have the right to ask for more. 

Rogue : When you come back, talk to her.

Sting : *he mumbled* I think you talk too much with Minerva. 

Minerva : Why did you send him home ?

Yukino : I needed time to think. 

Minerva : About your feelings ?

Yukino : I know what my heart wants. Is that why you never touched him ?

Minerva : Yes. 

Yukino : *she grabbed her friend's hands* Oh Minerva, I think I'm pregnant !


	4. Chapter 4

His mother dropped what she was holding and jumped in his arms. 

Sting : I missed you so much ! *he held her tight*

Olivia : Me too ! I can't believe you're here. 

Sting : Just for a few days *he closed the door behind him*

Olivia : Oh *she looked at him* You look healthy. And since when is your ear pierced ?

Sting : *he smiled* That's a gift from Yuki.

Olivia : Yuki ?

Sting : *he blushed* That's the princess. Her name is Yukino.

Olivia : But you called her Yuki.

Sting : So how's life ? *he sat at the table* The workshop ?

Olivia : Don't change the subject.

Sting : I'm not *he stared at the wooden table*

Olivia : You love her. You're in love with the princess. 

Sting : *he whispered* Yes.

He had realized that three months ago. She told him she was leaving for an

official trip to a foreign kingdom. He knew he would miss her but not to that

point. He was even bored. She was supposed to come back after two weeks but

she didn't. He feared that she had fallen in love with some prince and would

marry him. She wasn't in a relationship with him but still ! He wanted her just

for himself. The bomb dropped : he had fallen in love with Yukino. She came

back after a month and when she called for him he almost ran to her wing. She

welcomed him warmly. It was hard, fast and needy. Once they caught their

breaths they made up for the lost time in a sweeter way. 

Olivia : And what does she feel about you ?

Sting : I don't know. 

Olivia : *she sighed* You couldn't choose something easier ?

Sting : I guess not. Ma, what am I going to do ? She's a princess after all !

Olivia : I don't know *she hugged him*

Minerva : Are you sure ?

Yukino : Almost.

She was supposed to drink a mix of herbs before every meeting with a boy of

the harem. It prevented any pregnancy. 

Yukino : I forgot to drink it about two months ago.

Minerva : It doesn't mean you are. What about your period ?

The princess shook her head.

Minerva : Oh.

Two months ago

They were playing chess by the fireplace. Yukino had taught him how to. 

Sting : I'm winning.

Yukino : Don't go too fast. It's a game of patience *she made a move*

Sting : That's good but look *he played and won*

Yukino : Already ?

Sting : I'm just very good at this game.

Yukino : Still cocky, I see.

Sting : And maybe you're a sore loser *he teased*

Yukino : You know sometimes I think you belong to the dungeon instead of the harem *she pouted*

Sting : *he chuckled* Here for you *he kissed her*

Yukino : Much better.

Sting : Can I get a reward ?

Yukino : What do you have in mind ?

Sting : Nothing too crazy. I just want to have you right here and then.

Yukino : *she kissed him deeply* That's your answer.

He smiled and discarded the chess board. 

Yukino : Undress me.

She was wearing a short green night gown. He got closer and kissed her neck

softly. She whimpered as he sucked her skin leaving a hickey. He pulled down

her nightgown and layed her on the furs. She looked very beautiful in the

flames lights.

Sting : No undies, how naughty of you.

Yukino : You never wear them either.

Sting : I don't know if you met her but the princess told me not to.

Yukino : *she giggled* Come here.

He got rid of his pants and layed on her. He kissed her and started to make love 

to her. 

Minerva said she would handle the situation for now. She asked a healer to

examine the princess and she made sure he would keep quiet. He asked Yukino

a lot of questions and did various tests. 

Yukino : So ?

She was sure of the answer but she needed to hear it.

Healer : You are pregnant, your highness. 

Yukino : I see. Thanks for your time. Minerva will pay you.

Minerva : This way, please.

3 days later

Sting came back to the castle. He was happy about the time he spent with his 

mother and was eager to reunite with Yukino. 

Minerva : She wants to talk to you. 

He gulped. It couldn't be good.

Minerva : Right now.

Sting : Yes *he followed her*

She knew he was worried but it wasn't her secret to tell. She left him at the

entrance.

Sting : Yukino ?

Yukino : I'm in bed.

He walked there and saw she was lying in the sheets but she had no sexy plans. 

He thought she looked pale. 

Sting : Hey, are you alright ? Are you sick ? *he sat on the edge of the bed*

Yukino : I'm not sick I'm pregnant.

Sting : W-what ?

She knew she should have prepared him. She was too blunt but it was too late. 

Sting : Are you sure ?

Yukino : Yes, I thought you deserved to know.

Sting : That's it ? I deserve to know and then what ?

Yukino : *she sat up* I don't want to burden you. You didn't sign up for this. 

Sting : Of course I did ! You don't understand, do you ?

Yukino : Understand what ?

Sting : *he pressed her hand against his heart* I love you with all that I have in me. You're mine and this baby too. I'd be damned if I let any fancy prince steal my happiness !

She hugged him tightly.

Sting : You're supposed to say something. 

Yukino : *she kissed him* Of course I love you too ! But I thought maybe this was just a job for you. 

Sting : I thought it would be and then I met you *he smiled*

Yukino : My mom will be very mad.

Sting : What about your father ?

Yukino : He travels a lot but I think he won't be thrilled either.

Sting : Do you think they could send me to the dungeon ? Or even kill me ?

Yukino : No ! But since you're not royal they might not want us to be together.

Sting : I won't give up on you.

As predicted the queen was furious. She couldn't believe that her daughter was

stupid enough to get knocked up by some guy of her harem. Sting stepped up

and defended Yukino. He said that their love was real and that he wanted to be 

here for the baby. Yukino's mother wondered if he was a golddigger. She said 

she had a lot to think about. She thought she could still marry her daughter to

some prince but she also wanted her happiness. She decided they would wait

until the birth to decide if they should get married or not. It was a test to see if

he would stay or run away. The other remaining boys were dismissed but

Minerva stayed in touch with Rogue. On a quiet evening Yukino's waters broke 

and the labor started. She gave birth to a beautiful boy.

After she rested a bit

they decided to name him Christopher. They were finally allowed to get

married. Sting wouldn't become a king when Yukino would be crowned but he

didn't mind at all. He had everything he needed to be happy. Who knew

something so corny would happen to him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's always hard to end a story so I hope it's not too cheesy lol
> 
> My next story will be about Gruvia :)
> 
> It will be called Fifty shades of ice


End file.
